


Sister Of The Skeleton Bros

by MtnMackenzie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtnMackenzie/pseuds/MtnMackenzie
Summary: Your reading from Frisks point of view. Frisks was only 11 months old when parents dropped them down Mt. Ebony since they didn't want her. Toriel found her and took care of her but she noticed how much Ruins can be small and dangerous for the infant so she asks Sans if he could take them in and protect them. Sans agrees and that's where the story continues..The symbols infront of the text when someone talks are coming from these characters/{}= Toriel[]= Papyrus*= Sans:= Undyne()= Alphys~= Mettaton<>= Grillby-= Asgore•= Other Characters or OC'S





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, I'm not that good of a writer but meh I'll try it out.

Chapter 1// Prologue 

 

{ Ah, my flowers are starting to wilt on the tree..sigh..}

Toriel was going to talk a walk around the ruins.

She walked past the tree and continued to walk.

She could hear a faint cry, she guessed it was Whimsun and carried on her way. But the closer she got to the door out of the ruins, the louder the cry got. 

She quickened her pace and gasped once she got to the pile of flowers.

Her thoughts were right.

It was a fallen human.

 

She rushed to the basket and pulled the blankets off the infants face. She picked them up and healed any injures. Toriel walked all the way back to her house and set the infant down in a spare baby chair. Toriel got some food for the little one.

{ Here comes the choo-choo train!}

Toriel had a warm smile was she fed the infant chopped up food bits. 

The small child ate it and giggled.

Toriel smiled and kept feeding the small one.

She went to her sink and started to wash the small one. She dropped the shampoo in horror.

There were bruises.

There were cuts.

 

 

There on the little ones back was a cut saying,

" Lil Sh**"

 

{ O-oh my child.. Who would do this terrible thing..}

Toriel just stood there in horror. She thought she healed all the injurys. She tried her best to wash the infant and not touch the cuts, especially the deep ones.

After she was done with that part, she went to a spare room. She found some clothes. It was a small sweater that was blue with two purple stripes. She picked some small shorts out and put them on the small one.

{ Hmm, I wonder if there was a note in that basket. I don't even know your name! I suppose I could name you... How about Frisk?}

 

The infant named Frisk giggled.

 

{ I figure you like that name, my child..} 

 

Frisk kept giggling and keeping that warm smile for days. 

Yes, they got upset and cried but that was only because she was getting hungry or had a bad dream.

 

\\\A month later//

 

Frisk is 12 months old.

Toriel hasn't introduced Frisk to the other monster beyond the door. She's too worried if she does then the monster will tell the royal Guard. 

But one night. Toriel was sleeping. She sprung up from her bed. She ran to the child's bed and four them soundly asleep. She sighed and knew what she had to do next. She wrote a note and put Frisk in a blanket, she put the note in the blanket.

Toriel has been having nightmares of all the bad things that could happen to Frisk in the ruins.

Toriel went by the door she looked at the time and it was 5 AM in the morning. 

She sighed.

{ I'm sorry my child. But hopefully my good friend will take care of you..}

Toriel creaked open the door, nobody was there.

She set Frisk near a tree.

She prayed the friend would take care of this infant.


End file.
